


Pretty Kitty

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazunari thinks Shintarou needs to get over his aversion to their new kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> Like it says, this is/was a gift for tattoosanta. Thanks again for putting up with me, Robin.

“Hey, Shin-chan,” Kazunari said with a laugh as he walked up behind his husband, “Guess what?”

“What is it, Kazunari?” Shintarou asked with a sigh, not looking up from his book.

Kazunari gave another laugh, “I have a present for you!”

Shintarou rolled his eyes before glancing back, “What kind of--”

Before he could finish the phrase, Kazunari dropped the little calico kitten they’d recently adopted right into his lap.

“Alice wants to play with you!” Kazunari said, as if it was an explanation for the sudden gift.

“I don’t want to play with her…” Shintarou hissed out, despite not making a move to remove the kitten as she dug her claws into his chest.

“Then just move her.” The black haired man replied, “Not a crazy concept, Shin-chan.”

“I can’t…” The green haired man replied, “I’m frozen.”

“Really, Shin-chan? Alice gets to you that badly?” He asked with a snort.

“Yes, and she’s digging her claws into my chest,” Shinatrou hissed out, wanting to move the little clawed beast away, “Get her away from me.”

“Oh come on, Shin-chan, she just wants to play!” Kazunari said, trying to hold in the imminent fits of giggles he was about to enter.

“Kazunari…”

Before another word or a laugh could pass between the men, Seijuurou walked through the door, looking tired.

“Kazunari, Shinatrou,” He greeted his husbands with a nod as he walked over to see what exactly they were doing, “Why is Alice on Shintarou, he doesn’t like Alice.”

“I thought he could use some play time with her, is all.” Takao replied with another snort.

“Seijuurou, get her off me…” Shintarou hissed, “I can’t move…”

“Oh dear, that is an issue…” The red head replied with a small sigh.

He walked in front of his husband, removing the kitten from his husband with only a few sounds of pain from the green haired man. He let the kitten dig her claws into his shoulder and looked at Kazunari with a frown.

“Kazunari, Shinatrou,” He greeted his husbands with a nod as he walked over to see what exactly they were doing, “Why is Alice on Shintarou, he doesn’t like Alice.”

“I thought it’d be a good way to get Shin-chan comfortable with Alice,” The other man began, “Turned out to be funnier than expected, though.”

Seijuurou sighed, “Just…don't do it again.”

 “Oh I won’t,” Kazunari began, waiting for his husband to be out of earshot, “At least until I know you won’t be home for a while…”

“Kazunari.”

 


End file.
